


Describe and Embellish

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think you understand," Jack purred. "You're a writer. They describe and embellish. I want you to describe and embellish." "You want me to give you an erotic, possibly fabricated, account of my shower," said Ianto. "Precisely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe and Embellish

**Author's Note:**

> So, one day I thought to myself, "How could I describe a shower in the most sexual way?" I described it, switched the gender and thus, this fic was born. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at followallthefandoms or on Twitter at Amjead

Torchwood business had taken Captain Jack Harkness on a solo trip to Glasgow. Right now though, he was waiting. He had checked himself into a little hotel and set up a device that would help him track down the life form he was looking for. Actually, he wasn't even sure if this life form would show up or not. That's why he had gone alone. There was no sense in everyone going on a possible wild good chase.

So now Jack was sitting in a hotel room, bored out of his mind. He had to stay put with the tracking device. So, he couldn't go anywhere. He tried watching some telly, but the cable was being rewired so none of the rooms had working television sets.

“Well, there's always one thing I could do,” Jack thought. He looked over at the little digital clock on the bedside table. “It's not too late,” he thought. So, he pulled out his phone and called Ianto.

“Hey, babe. Are you at home?” Jack asked when Ianto answered.

“Yeah,” replied Ianto. “Things were slow at the base today. So, we all went home early. I've been home for a little while now.”

Jack was a little perturbed that the others had called it quits so early, but he didn't say anything about it.

Instead Jack asked Ianto, “So, what are you up to?”

“Nothing much,” answered Ianto. “I had some dinner and I just got out of the shower.” This caught Jack's attention.

“That shower sounds nice,” said Jack. “Tell me about that.”

“What's to tell?” asked Ianto. “It's just a shower.”

“Ianto, darling, I don't think you understand,” purred Jack. “I see you scribbling in that journal of yours everyday. You're a writer. Do you know what writers do? They describe and embellish. I want you to describe and embellish, my dear.”

Oh. _Oh._

“You want me to give you an erotic, possibly fabricated, account of my shower,” said Ianto.

“Precisely,” replied Jack. “Start at the beginning and don't leave out a single detail.”

Ianto wasn't totally sure of what to say. Honestly, he was feeling a little embarrassed by the notion of pretty much having phone sex, but he took a deep breath and tried his best.

“Well, the first thing I did was take off my clothes,” Ianto began. “Unfortunately, I'm at the end of my laundry cycle. So, I was wearing my last pair of clean pants. They're bright red Y-fronts and, frankly, much too small. Actually, they're so small that my penis looked so large straining against the tight, tight fabric. They were squeezing me all day. It was such a relief to finally take them off. The comforting feeling of releasing myself from these snug undies was so great, that I had to just stand in my bathroom utterly naked for minutes on end while I enjoyed a gentle whoosh of air around my penis.”

“Keep talking,” goaded Jack. Ianto tried to think of what to come up with next.

Then Ianto came up with, “I turned the taps on and stepped into the shower. When the water first hit my skin, I was taken surprise by the temperature, but I got used to it. Every inch of me became warm, wet, and ever so slightly reddened.”

“I can picture it so vividly in my mind,” said Jack. “Tell me more.”

“I washed my hair,” said Ianto. “I lathered up my fingers nicely and I ran them through my damp follicles. There was just something so calming about it. I was so relaxed that it cause me to sigh out loud.” Ianto imitated the sigh. It was pleasured and just a bit lusty. It gave Jack the shivers.

“A bit of shampoo dropped out of my hair and fell onto my shoulder,” Ianto continued without any encouragement from Jack. “It slid down my chest and brushed against my left nipple. The sudden warm wetness made it go hard. I played with the other one so they'd match.”

“Then, I soaped up my whole body,” said Ianto.

“My hands were slick and slippery as I glided them up and down my whole self,” Ianto continued. “I had to make sure that every single bit of my skin was nice and clean. I bent over so the water could fall onto my backside. I wanted to at least rinse off those hard to reach places. Anyway, the drops of hot water splashed against that sensitive area. It felt divine. I thought about how I must have looked in that position. I was warm, wet, naked, and oh so vulnerable.

Jack was now rendered speechless.

“Now, of course, I had to wash my penis. I would not be worth my salt as a tidy person if I didn't keep a clean manhood. So, I put some more soap on my hands and set to work. I wrapped my fingers around my penis and gently caressed every inch of it. I ran my hand up and down several times. Then, I dragged three soapy fingers from the base to the tip. I made sure to run the my thumb over my moistened slit. Like I said, every part needed to be clean.

“Now, one good turn deserves another. So, I washed my balls. I softly massaged them clean and I could feel them getting tighter. They were so very sensitive. Now, I don't want to say that all of this touching made me aroused, but I must admit that it did. Once my penis was clean, it was quite erect. Well, I couldn't just let it go unattended. I decided that this would be the perfect time to masturbate.”

Ianto could practically hear Jack salivating over the phone as he went on.

“I stroked myself nice and slow. I was already aroused. So, I unabashedly moaned out into the empty bathroom. Oh. Oh, God.” Ianto moaned into the phone as if he was jerking himself off right then and there. “As I got closer and closer to my climax, I ramped up my speed,” Ianto explained. “I was fucking my fist so hard that I shook when I came. It was probably the loudest orgasm I ever got from masturbating. Do you want to know what I said? I said, _“Oh, Jack. Yes, my captain.”_

“I need to hang up,” Jack spat out loudly.

“What?” questioned Ianto, but it was too late. Jack had already ended the call. “That was weird,” Ianto thought. “Maybe he disconnected by mistake. I'll text him just to make sure.”

_That was really abrupt. Did you hang up by accident? ~IJ_

About a minute and a half later, Ianto's phone rang. It was a text from Jack. Unfortunately, it wasn't an answer to Ianto's question. It was a picture. Ianto opened it up.

“Oh, God,” Ianto said with a laugh.

It was a picture of Jack's erect penis with the caption, _"You're my bitch now, ~CJH"_

“He's just too much,” thought Ianto as he chuckled. “He'd probably be greatly disappointed if he knew that my shower actually consisted of me just standing there for five minutes and realizing that I forgot to wash my hair once I was out. Ah, well. Time for bed.” With that, Ianto turned off his phone and went to sleep pleased to know that he was leaving Jack with sticky sheets once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Jack's text at the end was a weird thing for him to say, but it's based off a story Gareth told at a con once.


End file.
